SORRY
by randomle26
Summary: [SPEEDYRAE FRIENDSHIP WITH ROBRAE] "Cause' I can't forget the way you used to be, and if I ever let you down, well, I'm sorry." - Sleeping with Sirens; SORRY


**AN: Here's a SpeedyRae friendship one shot with RobRae…I don't know I'm a little dry on fanfiction ideas…**

**Song Inspiring: **_**SORRY **_**by Sleeping with Sirens**

* * *

_I've been thinking lately about you and me,__  
__And all the questions left unanswered,__  
__How it all could be._

_And I hope you know,__  
__You never left my head,__  
__And if I ever let you down,__  
__I'm sorry._

* * *

"Miss, you can come in now," said the burly man in front of a door.

Raven stood up with a nod, tucking a strand of her purple hair behind her ear and straightening her jean jacket. Nervously, she walked through the instructed door.

The man behind the (other side of the) door led her to a booth, sitting the young adult down in the assigned seat. He pointed at the phone- hoping it was self-explanatory for her. I guess it was a good thing Raven went to Rice University and got a college degree.

Picking up the phone, she turned to the transparent glass, "Hey, Roy."

Roy Harper ran a hand through his outgrown hair and smiled at her. Rubbing at the stubble on his chin, he greeted, "Hey Raven."

She tapped her fingernails against the desk, "Sorry I didn't visit last week."

"Rae, you and Ollie visit me more then _anyone_," the redhead teased, "If you missed once, I wasn't going to call the police on you."

"But you could…they're so close," she responded earning a laugh from him.

Roy's smile faltered slightly as he wiped at his chin. "I…I hate that you have to visit me _like this_."

She shook her head and tapped the glass with the phone, forcing him to look up at her. She paused for a moment, "You know Dick is doing everything he can to get you out, right?"

With a chuckle, Roy asked, "How is pretty boy FBI agent? You guys hitched yet?"

She paused, staring at her hands again. She looked into her best friend's blue eyes, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

He stared at her curiously. "Did he finally ask?" Roy said, slight excitement in his eyes.

The purple-haired girl nodded, biting her smiling lip, and said, "We're having a small ceremony this weekend. None of that big wedding stuff, just a party."

"Dick to cheap to spend Bruce's money?" he joked.

Raven rolled her eyes and explained, "No, you goof…he has an undercover assignment in Mexico and I don't feel comfortable planning some big ass wedding by myself. "

Roy laughed, "So what do you need me for? I don't have the best taste in dresses y'know."

She leaned a little closer and whispered, "I talked to your parole officer and he said they would let you out for the weekend. I want my best friend to be there with me."

Roy smiled, "Thanks…I wouldn't want to miss you and your hubbie getting drunk for five hours."

Raven tapped the phone against the glass and shot him a one-finger salute. The redhead just laughed and said, "Y'know I'm kidding, Rae. I'm…I'm happy for you- you got someone to take care of you now that I can't do it myself."

She sighed, "Don't do that to yourself," she gave him a concerning stare, "I don't believe it was you and Dick is working his ass over 24 hours to clear you."

"Well tell Dick I'll give him a kiss when I see him again," Roy chided jokingly.

"As much as he would like that, I think they're someone else who wants to see you," Raven said- her smile suspicious.

"What are you-"

"Daddy!"

Raven turned around as Donna brought in little Lian Harper. The child's pigtails were bouncing up and down as she ran to greet her father through the transparent glass. Other prisoner's visitors were even aweing in Lian's cuteness. The purple-haired girl moved from her spot and allowed Donna to take her place. She waved goodbye to her friend before exiting- looking back to see Roy almost in tears at the sight of his daughter.

"I never thought I would pick you up in front of a prison," joked Dick when she saw her fiancé outside.

"I think it's safe to say he's coming to the ceremony," Raven said and wrapped her arms around his trench coat covered shoulders.

He removed a strand behind her ear, "Would it make you feel better if I told you I have a lead on Roy's case?" Raven nodded enthusiastically as Dick explained further, "Jericho ran some tests…we may got a suspect- Slade Wilson. Name ring any bells?"

Raven shook her head and Dick sighed, kissing her cheek, "I'm doing the best I can, Rae."

"I already appreciate how hard you're working Dick- I couldn't really ask for more," She said with a smile.

He shook his head and asked, "Was Lian happy to see her father?"

Raven smiled, "As happy as any daughter would be."

Dick smiled again, "What do you think about…getting our own little 'Lian'?"

"I already filled out the adoption papers last night," Raven said, straightening his tie, "You just need to sign it, and…and we'll just wait until an adoption agency picks us."

"You think you can handle it if they call while I'm gone?" Dick ask, concerned.

Nodding proudly, Raven replied, "It'll be much easier then dealing with some big wedding. Do you know how high maintenance you are?"

Dick ignored the jab, leading his fiancé to the passenger side of his car.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**It was short and I know the ending sucked. I used the 'before RobRae gets married' thing a lot, but I don't really care. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
